Ep. 4: We Were Naïve!!
is the fourth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the two-part battle with the Key Jester, as well as reveals the origins of the war between the Dai and Gorma. Synopsis Angered by the Dairangers' lack of confidence in each other in dealing with the Key Jester, Master Kaku forces the team to learn a history lesson regarding the Gorma and the consequences of their failure. Plot Master Kaku and Daigo are angry at the others. Daigo visits the brother and sister at the hospital. Ryou deep in thought, drops a plate at work. Lin revels in guilt while Shouji and Kazu spot a taunting puppet on a skate board. Two puppets threaten people with guns and scare patrons at a carnival. Back at the base, the others find Daigo and Master Kaku mediating. They want to do something by Master Kaku tells them to join them. They all do as they are told, though unwittingly. They all start to levitate. They are then transported in front of a large statue relic of the Daosu Civilization in China. He tells them of when the Gorma took over the city and executed people. The six enter a chamber where the Gorma could not, where the gods of the Dai were. Ryou was surprised they resembled their Mythical Chi Beasts. Kaku explains that the Beasts came to fight in the middle of the war. Kaku shows them what could happen if they lost. Led by Daigo and their own new determination, they went out to fight the marauding dolls. The one with Masao's soul slashes at Kazu. Daigo follows the one with Masao's soul. He manages to corner it. A door opens, the doll goes in it and Daigo follows. Daigo falls through a portal. The others catch up but the door disappears. The Cotpotros on skates approach the four and attack them. Daigo ends up on the beach where Key Jester is relaxing. The four Dairanger transform and battle the Cotpotros outside. Key Jester beats Daigo down. Ryou called his dragon and found where they were. Ryou and his dragon fire at Key Jester and snaps back into his monster form. The Dairanger reunite. The five fight the Cotpotros and Key Jester with their own individual weapons they transformed from their Dai Rods. Daigo does his Kiki kakure attack and Key Jester enters a dimension bombarded with planes. Daigo challenges the monster to open a door he gives him. When he does find the key to open it, he is flown out of the dimension with an explosive attack. They finish him off with the Chi-Power Bomber. And the souls return to the children from the puppets. Masao and Kaori have a happy reunion. And our heroes marched on with more determination to defeat the Gorma than ever. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kaori: *Masao: *Chef: Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura